Always Expect The Unexpected!
by GG-TVD-OTH-T-2230
Summary: After April graduated Med School her friends take her on a trip to Las Vegas. Owen just returned home from a six month deployment to Iraq and his friends decide that they want to take a trip to Las Vegas. While they are both in Las Vegas they get more than they bargained for. Please read and review. May Change the rating later.
1. A&O Las Vegas and Shocks!

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

 _I DO NOT own Grey's Anatomy. It belongs to Shonda Rhimes._

 _ **Summary:**_

 _After April graduated Med School but before she was due to start her residency, her friends that graduated with her and that would be following her to the same Hospital decided to treat her to a trip to Las Vegas. Owen just returned home from a six month deployment to Iraq and his friends decide that they need a break from reality before they have to be debriefed and get their new orders so they decide to take a trip to Las Vegas for a few days. While there they get more than they bargained for._

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

 _ **April P.O.V**_ _May 14, 2007_

"Come on April it'll be fun!" Said Shelly.

"I don't know, I just Graduated I really just want to relax." I told her.

"I know that's the whole reason we should go. This would be a way to celebrate and relax at the same time. We can get away from our families, and their questions about what we are going to do now that we are done with school. Come on A it'll be fun." Shelly explained.

"If we wanted to celebrate, relax, and have fun we could just go to the beach why is it that you want to go to Las Vegas?" I asked her.

"Because A this is the last time that we will be able to do anything like this for the next five years or so. We will be so wrapped up in our residency and then in our fellowships that we won't have that much time to ourselves. Plus you will be at Mercy West most likely and I will be going to Seattle Grace so we won't be seeing that much of each other anyway. That is if I don't decide to join you all at Mercy West, cause I don't know if I can take not seeing my best friend every day." She explained.

"Fine, fine. When do we leave? When did you start considering to join me and the others at Mercy West?"

"After I started to realize how much I wouldn't be seeing you all. Our flight leaves in two hours and we have an hour layover in Denver we will make it there after eight tonight."

"Oh ok that makes sense. Wait! What! Shelly! I thought it would be a week at least. How am I going to pack enough clothes for a few days in less than forty five minutes if our flight leaves at five?!"

"Who said you were packing we are buying all new clothes when we get there! It's so much more fun that way!"

"I could kill you sometimes Shelly! Let's go the sooner we get there the sooner we can come home and how long is it that we are staying?"

"I booked the hotel suit for two and a half weeks. Now don't look at me that way we don't have to stay that long this is just our trip that's all."

"Fine lets go I don't want to be late and I would like to eat before we get on the flight and pick up a few things as well. By the way where are we staying while in Vegas?" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's the spirit. I booked us the Mandarin Suite and a Strip View room on the twenty second floor." Shelly said grinning widely.

"Why do we need two rooms?" I asked as she dragged me out the front door.

"Oh did I forget to mention that Alexis, Allison, Leigh, and Stephanie were coming with us to!"

"Must have slipped your mind. Question what if one of you want to bring a guy back to one of the rooms what is everyone else supposed to do?"

"Well there are two beds in one room and three beds in another. You know Alexis and Steph are a couple so they will be sharing a bed, and the other room has a king bed in it and since I have been experimenting lately. Alexis, Steph and I can fit into one bed but it defiantly won't be the king bed that we will be sharing." She rambled.

"And why is that?"

"Because silly the king bed is all yours. We girls decided to treat you this trip since you are the one that made us get our acts together and graduate med school if it weren't for you we wouldn't be where we are today. So this trip is mainly for you but also for us to have fun."

"Makes sense have you all decided who is going to be in what rooms?"

"Well you, Leigh, and I will be sharing the Mandarin Suite, while Alexis, Steph, and Allison share the Strip View room. This was if and I am just saying if you decide to lose your V-Card. Then I would share a bed with Alexis and Steph, and Leigh would share a bed with Allison. Don't you worry your pretty little head about this we have it all figured out." She explained.

"Whatever you say Shell."

"See I knew you would see it my way eventually."

 _ **Owen P.O.V**_ _May 20, 2007_

"Hey O we were planning on going to Las Vegas for a few days before we were due to report for debriefing and our new orders. You wanna go with us?" Andy asked.

"Not sure man we just got off a thirty eight hour flight the day yesterday I'm not so sure that I want to get on another plan so soon." I told him.

"Man the flight is only going to be about four hours if we can handle it so can you." Cody said.

"I know I know I'm just not so sure that I want to."

"Well it's only for a few days this will give us enough time to wind down and they will be less likely to give us things to do if we are already doing something." Brandon chipped in.

"Ok you've sold me when do we leave?"

"Our flight leaves at six tonight so we should be getting there around eight or so." Said Logan.

"Alright I'll meet you back here around thirty minutes or so that way we can leave I need to pack and change out of my uniform." I told them.

"No need to worry about changing or anything we were just going to leave straight from here and pick up the things that we needed when we got there." Nick said just before he took a sip from his drink.

"Well you all just have this all planned out don't you?"

"Yep" They all responded.

Over the next half hour we sat around making some plans for what we might do while we were there, but no one really wanted to make any concret plans they just wanted to wing it and have fun.

"Buy the way what hotel are we staying in?"

"We booked two City Scape rooms and a Strip View room on the twelfth floor at the Mandarin Oriental."

"Cool who is bunking with who?"

"You and Logan are bunking together, Brandon and Nick, then Cody and I." Andy explained.

"Cool with me, let's get going before I change my mind."

"Whatever man we would have got you to come with us one way or another." Nick said.

* * *

 _ **April P.O.V**_ _May 22, 2007_

"I still can't believe that you all got first class tickets." I said astonished.

"Come on A it's been five days, get over the fact that we were and are spoiling you already." Leigh said laughing.

"I know I just still ant get over it and the rooms man on man the rooms. This is the last time that I will bring it up. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just enjoy the time that we have here okay don't go worrying about everything under the sun you can relax and let your hair down you know. It won't hurt you and there isn't a lot that you can get into, with you being you." Allison said sarcastically.

"Hey! I may not be the same as you all but I do know how to have fun." I told them pouting.

"We know A we are just saying that maybe just this once let go more than you normally do ok. Have fun and worry about things later." Said Steph.

"Okay I'll try."

"That's all we can ask."

"Hey does anyone else want something to drink?"

"Yeah, Gin Martini please."

"Vodka on the rocks."

"Screwdriver."

"Fuzzy Navel."

"Whiskey Neat."

"Alright so we have a Gin Martini for Steph, Screwdriver for Alexis, and a Vodka on the rocks for Shelly, Fuzzy Navel for Leigh, and a Whiskey Neat for Allison. Did I get everything?"

"Yep." They all said in unison."

"Alright I'll be back." I told them as I turned and walked towards the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked."

"I needs a Gin Martini, a Screwdriver, and a Vodka on the rocks, a Fuzzy Navel, a Whiskey Neat, and a Bud light Lime please." I recited.

"Wow that's a lot of drinks. They all for you?" A deep voice to my right asked.

I turned to look at who spoke and I couldn't believe my eyes, he was the most handsome man I ever saw. He had short read hair, light blue/grey eyes, a strong jaw and he looked really muscled.

"Nope drinks for my friends and me."

"Sorry didn't mean to be nosy. Hi my name is Owen" He said extending his hand.

"April." I said shaking his offered hand.

"So what are you doing her in Vegas, if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Owen.

"My friends and I just graduated Med School so we thought why not celebrate in Vegas. How about you?"

"I just got time off work and my buddies thought that we could use some down time to here we are. How did you like Med School?"

"It was the best decision that I ever made."

"Here are your drinks ma'am. You need any help carrying them?" The Bartender asked.

"No I think I've got them thanks." I said as I went to grab the tray, as soon as I picked it up I realized how heavy it was and immediately put it back down.

"Would you mind letting me carry that to your table for you?" Own asked.

"I would actually like that thanks." I told him and watched him pick the tray up. I then turned and walked towards the table that my friends were at.

"Hey A I see you found yourself a stray."

"Allison!"

"Don't worry about it April." Owen said smiling. "Hi ladies my name is Owen."

"Hi Owen." They all said together.

"Why don't you come sit with us for a little bit?" Shelly asked.

"I would like that very much let me just go tell my buddies that way they don't send a search party out." Owen said as he turned and walked away.

"Well, well, well look what we have here ladies. April is finally starting to see men and they are starting to see her too." Allison said laughing.

"Don't be a bitch Allison." Shelly said then turned to me. "So tell me how did you meet the handsome man?"

"I ordered the drinks and it started a conversation, then he offered to carry the tray over here to the table." I explained.

"Well I think you should go have fun with him if he asks." Alexis said.

"Okay but only if he asks. Now let's drop this conversation he's coming back over here." I told them.

"So what are you ladies planning on doing tonight?" Owen asked.

"Not sure yet, but us five were thinking about going to see a show but April here isn't a really big fan of them after her first experience." Leigh said winking in my direction.

' _Oh Lord what is she planning?'_ I asked myself.

"Really? Well maybe you would like to hang out here with me for a little while?" Owen asked me.

"Sure." I squeaked.

The girls laughed and Owen chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Owen P.O.V**_ _May 22, 2007_

"O if you are gonna mope why don't you just go back to the hotel?" Brandon asked.

"Because I came here to hang out with you guys and I plan on doing that even though I am not having much fun right now. Just give me a few and I'll be ready to move to the next bar." I told them, then walked to the bar. The next thing that I heard was the most beautiful voice, I had to see who it belonged to. When she turned towards me I thought I had the wind knocked out of me. Here stood a woman around 5'6" or so that had auburn hair, and a mixture of hazel and dark green eyes. Couldn't look away, the next thing I knew I was offering to carry her tray for her, then telling them I would join them.

"Hey guys I might not see you for the rest of the night." I told the guys as I approached the booth they were sitting in.

"We know O we saw her."

"Good luck and we will see you tomorrow for our flight at noon." Andy said smirking.

I didn't even respond as I walked away. When I heard that her friends were going to a show and she didn't like them I knew I couldn't let her stay by herself so what did I do? I did what my mom raised me to do and offered my company for the night. When she squeaked I could help but think that it was cute and chuckle at the sound. After her friends left I turned to her and asked.

"So what would you like to do?"

"I'm not really sure but I do know that I would like to get pleasantly drunk for the first time in my life. Now don't look at me like that I just have never wanted to get really drunk but I promised my friends that I would loosen up and have fun, so I am going to need a lot to drink in order to do that." She rambled and I could help but to laugh a little.

"Well what would you like to drink?" I asked her.

"I'm not really sure. Let's just order the first drink and go down the list from there." She said as she picked up the menu.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 _ **No one's P.O.V**_ **.** Same day/Night

Neither Owen nor April realized that they were both way passed drunk and more like smashed it wouldn't be surprising if either barley remembered much after their twelfth drink.

"Hey do you want to get out of here?" Owen asked.

"Yeah but where would we go?" April asked.

"We could go walking around." He suggested.

"Sure let's go."

* * *

 _ **Owen P.O.V**_ _May 23, 2007 11:00 AM_

I woke up with a pounding headache. _'Damn what did I do last night?'_ I asked myself as I sat up in bed. Once I was more awake I looked around my room and saw my clothes strung all over the place. _'What the Hell.'_

"Ahh Prince Charming is finally awake I see." Logan said as he entered the room from the bathroom. "You should shower and get ready to leave." He told me, I then looked at the clock and realized that we only had an hour until our plane left.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked him.

"I have absolutely no idea. You just came pounding on the door at four this morning. When I let you in you started taking your clothes off then crashed." He told me.

"Well that's not a whole lot of information." I mumbled.

"If I knew more I would tell you. Now go take a shower and get dressed we need to leave so we can make our flight." He said as he walked to his bed and finished packing up his things.

I got up gathered some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom, after taking a short shower I looked in the mirror and saw that I had a lot of hickies and scratches. _'I must have had some fun last night.'_ I thought to myself. I then got dressed went into the bedroom and packed my things up.

"Alright man let's get going we need to meet the others in the lobby." Logan said.

* * *

 _ **April P.O.V**_ _May 23, 2007 1:30 PM_

I woke up to blinding light, a pounding headache, and a sore body. _'What in the hell did I do last night and why do I feel this awful?'_ As soon as that thought ran through my mind I got flashes of drinking and drinking many, many drinks. _'What in the hell was I thinking if this is what a hangover feels like I am never drinking again.'_ I told myself. I then decided to get up take a shower and get ready for my day. I had just about finished my shower when I reached for my shampoo and saw something shiny. I brought my left hand up in front of my face and saw two rings on my left ring finger. _'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?'_ I yelled in my head then screamed out loud. "Oh my god! What the hell did I do? Who and I married to? How did this happen? How did I LET this happen? What in the HELL am I going to do?" I asked myself. I washed and rinsed my hair thinking that it might help calm me down but it had the opposite effect the longer that I was in the shower the longer I was able to think about being married and the more I started freaking out. So I decided to get out of the shower, get dressed, and splash my face with cold water. As soon as I turned on the cold water and bent my head down to get my face wet I noticed a single silver ring that was big enough to fit around a man's finger. _'Why in the hell is there a man's ring in my bathroom?'_ I asked myself, I straightened up picked the ring up that way I could get a closer look and realized that this was a matching wedding band to the ones that I had on my left ring finger. _'What the hell am I going to do now? I need to go wake up the girls and figure this out.'_ I said to myself. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and saw how much of a mess it was. _'Might as well get this cleaned up now rather than adding it to my list of things I need to worry about.'_ I told myself. I was half way through cleaning the room when I noticed that my stockings that I wore last night were sticking out from under the bed. I got down on my knees and saw that it was not just my stockings that were under the bed but also the purse that I used last night. I grabbed my purse and started pulling my stockings toward me when I heard a slight scraping noise, so I stopped pulling my stockings and the noise stopped. _'Hmmm guess it was just my imagination. I really need to finish getting this room cleaned.'_ I told myself. I pulled my stockings out the rest of the way and found what the scraping noise was. _'Oh my God this cannot be happening! A condom wrapper seriously! Not only am I supposedly married, but I consummated that supposed marriage!'_ I yelled to myself. I picked up my stockings and purse from where they were on the floor. I went to set them down on the bed when I felt a sting. _'Today is not my day!'_ I thought. I brought my palm up to my face and saw that I had a paper cut right were my finger met my palm on my right hand. _'Now what could have given me this?'_ I asked myself, I looked on my bed where my purse was and saw that there were some sort of papers sticking out of it. _'Hmmm wonder what those are?'_ I asked myself. I opened my purse and pulled the papers out, unfolded them and couldn't believe what I was looking at:

* * *

 **CERTIFICATE OF MARRIAGE**

 ** DATE OF MARRIAGE: May 22, 2007**

 ** PLACE OF MARRIAGE: LAS VEGAS, NEVADA**

 ** HUSBAND:**

 **NAME: OWEN JAMES HUNT**

 **RACE: CAUCASIAN**

 **AGE: 33**

 **SINGLE, WIDOWED,  
OR DIVORCED: SINGLE**

 **BIRTHPLACE: SEATTLE, WA**

 **RESIDENCE: SEATTLE, WA**

 **PARENTS: EVELYN HUNT (MOTHER)  
JOSHUA HUNT (FATHER)**

 **OCCUPATION: US ARMY TRAUMA** **SURGEON** **  
**

 ** WIFE:**

 **NAME:** **APRIL NICHOLE KEPNER**

 **RACE:** **CAUCASIAN**

 **AGE:** **25**

 **SINGLE, WIDOWED,  
** **OR DIVORCED: SINGLE**

 **BIRTHPLACE:** **COLUMBUS, OH**

 **RESIDENCE:** **COLUMBUS, OH**

 **PARENTS:** **KAREN KEPNER (MOTHER)  
** **JOE KEPNER (FATHER)**

 **OCCUPATION:** **SURGICAL RESIDENT**

 **CEREMONY  
PERFORMED BY: B.R. ****O'KEEFFE**

 **REPORTED BY: SHERRY M. HOMES**

 **CLERK OF: CIRCUTE COURT, LAS VEGAS, NEVADA**

 ** DATE RECORD FILED: May 22, 2007**

* * *

 **MARRIAGE LICENCE**

 **This is to certify that**

 **Owen James Hunt** **AND** **April Nichole Kepner**

 **Were Wed on the** **22** **Day of** **May** **in the Year** **2007**

 **By:** **Pastor Bruce** **O'Keeffe**

 **At:** **The Little White Church**

 **April N. Kepner (Bride Signature) Owen J. Hunt (Groom Signature)**

* * *

' _I can't believe that my marriage is real and that I married the man I met in the bar last night! OH MY GOD! I have to go get Shelly!'_ I thought to myself. I picked up Owen's wedding band and then ran out of the room with the papers in my hands as well. I ran into the other bedroom that was in the suite only to find that the beds hadn't been slept in. _'Where the hell are they?! Oh wait if we brought a guy home, the others would stay in the other room.'_ I thought to myself, then ran out of the suite and down the hall to the other room. I banged on the door for about five minutes before someone answered it.

"Well miss sleeping beauty you finally decided to wake up. Where is that hunk of a man?" Shelly asked leaning on the door. The only thing that I did in response was hold up my left hand where she could see my wedding rings. "Oh I should say Mrs. Sleeping Beauty."

"Shelly! This is not the time! We have to fix this!" I yelled.

"Well where is your hubby?" She asked smiling and she ushered me into the room.

"How the hell should I know I woke up in my room alone!?"

"Man this is not looking good."

"You think! What the hell am I going to do Shell?" I asked on the verge of crying.

"Oh no hunny don't cry do you have any papers?" She asked. I just held out the ones that I found. "Well Hun it looks like your marriage is official and legal there is nothing that we can do about it unless you didn't consummate it." At her statement I started blushing. "Oh no Hun. I'm sorry. Let's go wake up the girls and we can try the hotels looking for him ok?"

"Okay." I mumbled into my hands as the tears started to flow.

An hour later all the girls were up and wanting to take a closer look at my wedding rings. As they were looking at it, I was finally able to process what it looked like. It was sterling silver with a 4 carat diamond in the middle, with two, 2 carat diamonds on either side of it the rest of the way around the band were tiny diamonds, the wedding band way sterling silver as well with tiny diamonds all the way around it. _'He has good taste I can say that.'_ I thought to myself.

"Man that is one sparkly ring you got there." Alexis said whistling at the end.

"Yeah it is." I mumbled. "Can we go and look for him now?" I asked in a stronger voice.

"Yeah sweets, let's go." Leigh said pulling me into a hug.

After searching all of the hotels we found that there had been no guest registered as Owen Hunt. I started to feel down, thinking that there was no hope.

"Hey the Marriage Certificate said he was in the Army. You could call the bases in San Francisco, and Seattle and see if they can find him for you." Allison suggested.

"That's a good idea I don't know why I didn't think of it before." I exclaimed.

"You didn't think of it before because you were freaking out to much." Steph said chuckling a little.

I pulled out my phone and called the San Francisco base first.

"Thank you for calling San Francisco Army base this is Staff Sergeant Hendrix speaking how may I direct your call?" The man on the phone answered.

"Hi yes my name is April Kepner I am calling to see if you have an Owen Hunt on base at this time?"

"Would you mind holding while I check?" He asked.

"No problem."

After a few minutes on hole he came back on the line.

"Ma'am may I ask what this is about?" He asked.

"Well in all honesty. My friends and I have been in Vegas for a few days and last night I met a man named Owen Hunt. Well I woke up this morning and found myself alone and married to him so I am looking for him so that we can get this straightened out." I told him.

"I understand and can honestly say that we have no one here on base by the name of Owen Hunt. You may want to check the Seattle base he may be there." He said.

"Thank you for your honesty and your time."

"Your welcome ma'am. Good luck and have a great day."

"I will you too." I said and hung up. I search online and found the number for Seattle's Army base.

"Thank you for calling Seattle Army base this is Sergeant Andrews speaking how may I direct you call?" Answered the man.

"Hello my name is April Kepner I am calling to see if you have an Owen Hunt on base at this time?"

"I can check. Would you hold for a minute please?" The man asked.

"I sure can."

Again after no more than five minutes the man came back on the line.

"Ma'am may I ask what this is about?" He asked.

"Well in all honesty. My friends and I have been in Vegs for a few days and last night I met a man named Owen Hunt. Well I woke up this morning and found myself alone and married to him so I am looking for him so that we can get this straightened out." I told him.

"I really wish that I could give you an answer but due to new protocol I am not allowed to divulge that kind of information. I hope that you find him. Have a good day ma'am."

"You too." I said hanging up the phone dejectedly.

"Well?" Allison asked.

"No Owen Hunt in San Francisco, and in Seattle they said they couldn't give me any information."

"Well that sucks." Shelly said frowning.

"I know right. Can we go to a jewelry store I would like to buy a chain to put my rings and his ring on and wear them around my neck?" I asked.

"Sure Hun lets go." Leigh said.

After an hour of shopping I finally found a chain that I liked. As we walked back to the hotel I didn't think I could take being here for eleven more days. Once we arrived at the hotel and got to the suite I couldn't keep it in anymore.

" Guys can we please go home? Or can I at least go home?" I asked them.

"A if you want to go home we aren't going to stay here if you're not here. This trip is for you and if you're not feeling up to it than that is fine with us. We wouldn't want you to be here and not having fun." Allison said.

"Thanks for understanding Ali." I said smiling at her.

"Of course I know I would be like you if I were in this situation maybe even worse. You guys go get packed and Ill handle the airlines." She told us.

An hour and a half later our tickets were changed for a flight leaving a half hour, everyone was packed and ready to go. By time we got to the airport I felt like I had been up for a full twenty-four hours. I was so tired and I didn't know what I was going to do when I got home, because I knew my parents were going to ask questions about my trip and why it was so short but I didn't know what I was going to tell them.

"A are you ok?" Leigh asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Because you keep playing with your chain that has your rings on it." She explained.

"Okay maybe I'm not. I just don't know what I am going to tell my parents about why our trip was so short. You know them they are going to want details and that is something that I cannot given them because I myself don't have some of the details. Before you even suggest it I am not going to tell my parents the truth about me getting drunk, getting married and losing my virginity all in the same night. They would never forgive me and they wouldn't understand it in the first place." I ranted.

"I was actually going to suggest that you tell your parents that one of us started to get sick and then shortly after all of us ended up being sick and we just wanted to come home. I think that they would understand that. Don't you think?" She asked.

"That will work perfectly!" I exclaimed. I then started to calm down and was finally able to relax and eventually fall asleep. It felt like only minutes that I was asleep before I was woken up by Leigh telling me that the plane was landing. After going through baggage claim, then retrieving our car we headed to my house. When we arrived I could see my parents waiting on the porch for us.

"Ape! What are you doing home I thought you guys weren't coming back until May 31st?" My mom asked me when I got out of the car.

"Yeah that was the plan then we all started getting sick so we decided to cut our trip short and come on home. Plus it gives me time to get ready for my move to Seattle and my residency." I explained as I gave her a hug.

"Well either way pumpkin it's nice to have you home." My dad said giving me a kiss on the forehead as well as a hug.

"I can't believe we have a little over three weeks before orientation then we start our first year of residency on July 1st."

"I know me either."

* * *

 _ **Owen P.O.V**_ _May 25, 2007_

"Okay Major Hunt you have a four month relief between now and your next deployment. You leave on September 7th and will return September 7th of 2008 so it will be a year deployment. You have your orders, dismissed" Colonel Stevenson said.

I saluted and left the building, these next few months were going to go by fast for me with my deployment so close. The one thing that had been on my mind since I got back from Vegas was the beautiful woman I met named April.

 **Time Skip:**

As I thought the next few months went by fast and here I am on the cargo plane heading for Afghanistan for the next year.

* * *

 _ **April P.O.V**_ _(Time Skip) July 1, 2007_

Here Shelly, Alexis, Steph, Leigh, Allison, and I stood in front of Mercy West Hospital on our first day of residency. Now that we were here the task of us doing our five year residency seemed daunting. I wasn't even sure how I was going to get through this with all the stress not to mention the fact that my mind at one point or another during the days is on my so called Husband and whether or not I will ever get this resolved.

"Alright ladies lets go in and face our future." Shelly said linking her arm in mine, I linked with Alexis. Once everyone's arms were linked we walked into what would be our new home away from home and hell on earth for the next five years or so of our lives.

* * *

 **FIN: TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK I KNOW THAT I HAVE ANOTHER STORY BEFORE THIS ONE BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AD CAME UP WITH THIS ONE. TELL ME IF YOU ALL WANT MORE I AM WORKING ON THE SECOND CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. MORE TO COME SOON.**

 **TIME SKIP AHEAD TO 2008 and 2009**


	2. A&O Well Damn

DISCLAIMER:

See Chapter 1. I forgot to add there will be lines from the TV Series in my story and they belong to the creator and writer of Grey's Anatomy.

Summary:

After April graduated Med School but before she was due to start her residency, her friends that graduated with her and that would be following her to the same Hospital decided to treat her to a trip to Las Vegas. Owen just returned home from a six-month deployment to Iraq and his friends decide that they need a break from reality before they have to be debriefed and get their new orders so they decide to take a trip to Las Vegas for a few days. While there they get more than they bargained for.

A/N:

Please re-read Chapter 1 if you have read it already I added a few things that will make the beginning of this chapter make sense. I will also be taking traumas and other things from different seasons and episodes to make my story work they may or may not follow the TV timeline. LEMON ALERT IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER LEMON PLEASE BE NICE.

Chapter 2:

April P.O.V December 18, 2008

I walked into Mercy West to find people running around. I saw Shelly, Alexis, and Leigh talking to a Resident at the Nurses desk. 'Hmm I wonder if they know what's going on?' I asked myself. I began walking towards them to find out what was going on when I heard someone calling my name. Turned around and saw Allison, and Steph running after me. Once they got to me I waited for them to catch their breath.

"What is up with you two?" I asked them.

"Didn't you hear?" Allison asked me.

"Hear what? I just got here. Don't you remember today is my late day?" I said.

"Right forgot." Steph said.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway its all over the Hospital we are merging with Seattle Grace Hospital in the next month or so. The merger should be done by late January early February." Allison explained.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"From what we heard the Hospital is running low on funding so they are merging most of us with Seattle Grace and some of the others with different Hospitals. Everyone should know where they are going by lunch." Steph said.

Owen P.O.V December 28, 2008

After returning from Seattle Army Base where I let them know that I didn't want to be active duty any longer because I wanted to work full time for the Hospital but I would do Reserves if they needed me to deploy in an emergency, I made my way to Seattle Grace. When I walked in I saw people rushing around. I saw Karev walking my way I decided to stop him and ask what was going on.

"Karev what's going on?"

"We just found out that Mercy West is merging with us the merger should be done by late January early February." He told me then walked off.

'I wonder how many new people we will be getting?' I asked myself.

Time Skip

By the end of shift I found out that we would be getting a little less than half of the people from Mercy West.

April P.O.V December 18, 2008 3 PM

I was standing next to the nurse's station when Chief Resident Steven Anderson walked over, grabbed one of the phones and turned on the P.A.

"All available Hospital personnel please report to the board room please. All available Hospital personnel please report to the board room please." He said then walked off.

'I bet this has to do with who is going where.' I thought to myself as I made my way to the board room.

Once I got there I saw that most of my intern class was there.

"Hey A come over here with us." Alexis called out to me.

I walked over to her and the others and asked. "Hey guys what to do this this is about?"

"I'm guessing this is about where we are all going." Said Leigh.

Before I could say anything else Chief Resident Steve walked in. "I bet you all are wondering what this is about and I am here to tell you that you all will be finding out what Hospital you all will be going to. I will be starting with the Attending's that are here, then the Residents, and last I will deal with the Interns." He told us.

Shelly, Alexis, Allison, Leigh, Steph and I just stood there watching and listing to where people were going. Then it was our turn but I didn't really pay attention to who was going where because I just wanted to know where my friends and I were going, but I couldn't tell you who was going where because I was so nervous that I didn't hear it. After it was over and we were dismissed I managed to pull my friends aside.

"Hey Shell where is everyone going?" I asked her.

"Are you serious A? We were just in the same room how do you not know where we are going?" She asked me.

"I was so nervous and out of it that I didn't end out paying attention." I told her.

"The good news is that all of us are going to Seattle Grace." She told me excitedly.

"Really!" I said excited.

"Yeah really." Allison said rolling her eyes, but smiling.

I felt so happy that I just pulled them all into a group hug.

Time Skip February 4, 2009

Today was the day that we would be moving to Seattle Grace, and I was nervous and excited.

"Come on guys lets go before we are late!" I yelled up to everyone.

"Hold your horses April Kepner we are coming." Steph yelled down to me.

"Yeah well not fast enough! Do you even know what time it is?!" I yelled.

"Yeah around 7:15 AM we don't have to be there until 8:30 AM and it only takes us twenty minutes to get there so we don't have to leave until 8 AM that way we have wiggle room in case something comes up!" Shelly yelled.

"You would be right but it's already 8:05 AM!" I yelled.

"WHAT!?" Five voices yelled down.

"Yep check your watches, clocks, or cell phones! So come on!" I yelled back to them, I waited for a response but all that I got was silence until.

"SHIT! FUCK! DAMN!" Came multiple voices then it sounded like there was a stampede coming down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell us what time it was or at least wake us up earlier?" Allison asked sneering.

"I did I woke you all up at 6:15 this morning and but you all didn't start getting up until around 7 or so. Every time I tried waking you all up I got pillows to the face or yelled at." I told them.

"Ok next time we need to go to sleep earlier. Why is it that the Chief wanted us there so early?" Leigh asked as she finished pulling her pants up.

"I don't know but you all need to finish getting ready in the car so we're not late." I told them then walked out of the house.

Time Skip 8:25 AM

"I am never riding with you again if we are ever late again!" Allison shouted as we parked in the parking lot.

"Well you should have gotten up earlier if you wanted me to drive like a sane person." I told her smirking.

"Alright you two cut it out, and let's get in there and changed before we are actually late." Said Alexis and she walked towards the Hospital entrance.

Time Skip 8:45 AM

"Why did they say that we have to be here at 8:30 if they weren't going to be on time?" Allison complained.

"Because if we hadn't then you all would have gotten here later then we wanted you here." Said a voice from behind us. I turned around and saw a tall male standing there. "I am Dr. Karev. Now that you all are here this is the beginning of your first 48-hour shift. From this day forward your shifts start at 9 AM you will be here no later than 8:45 that way if you are needed we have you here. Now Kepner, Emrich, Durham, and Reed your Resident is down the hall at the Nurses station and all I have to say is good luck. Greyson, Anderson, McGrath, and Avery you are going to be with Dr. Grey who is down in the Pit I will take you there when we are done…" Dr. Karev went on to split up us interns and once he was done we stood there and looked at him. "Well what are you all still doing here? Get moving!" He shouted. Alexis, Shelly, the Reed guy and I made our way down the hall to the Nurses station.

"Excuse me. We're looking for our Resident." Reed spoke up.

There was a short black woman standing there. "My name is Dr. Bailey. I have 5 rules. Memorize them. Rule number 1. Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol. Phone lists. Pagers. Nurses will page you." Dr. Bailey said as she pointed to the Nurses desk then started walking away we rushed to grab out things and rushed after her. "You answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number 2. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. Your interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop and don't complain." She says then stops outside of a door. "On call rooms. Attending's hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number 3. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number 4. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. We clear?"

Shelly being Shelly raised her hand.

"Yes?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"You said five rules. That was only … four" Shelly said and just as she finished speaking Dr. Bailey's pager went off.

"Rule number five. When I move, you move." She said then began running down the hall way yelling. "Get out of my way!"

Owen P.O.V February 4, 2009 10:15 AM

The people from Mercy West had arrived today but I had not had the chance to meet any of them because I have been in the Pit all morning.

"Good it's quiet I wouldn't have wanted to work at a new hospital when it was busy." An intern said as he walked up to the Nurses station.

'He just had to say that word.' I said to myself, next thing I knew the phone was ringing.

"We've got a Medivac coming in with a 15-year-old female, with new onset seizures, they have been intermittent for the past week." The Nurse who answered the phone said.

"Page Dr. Bailey and have her handle this patient." I told the Nurse then turned to the male intern who had three females with him. "You intern what's your name?" I asked him.

"Avery sir." The intern answered.

"Well Avery one thing that we never say about the pit is it being Quiet. From now on never say that while you are in the Pit or in this Hospital period. Do I make myself clear?" I asked him.

"Yes sir." His answered.

"You three what are your names?" I asked the three Female interns.

"I'm Leigh Greyson, that's Allison Anderson, and this is Stephanie or Steph McGrath." The dark brown haired woman said.

"Nice to meet you all. Let's get ready you never know what will be coming in." I told them, then the ER phones start ringing.

"We've got a mass casualty call. They have asked all level 1 trauma teams to respond, they want a team from here out there immediately." She told me.

"Alright I want you to page Dr. Meredith Grey and tell her to come to the Pit." I told the Nurse.

"Yes, Dr."

Five Minutes Later:

"You paged." Meredith said as she walked up to me.

"Yeah I need you and your interns to catch a ride with one of the Ambulances to where you need to go that's all the information that I have a t this point." I told her.

"You got it." She said then turned to her interns. "Well why are you all still standing here? Get a move on!" She asked them, then she turned to me and said. "I'll call and let you know if we need more help."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing Chief."

Time Skip February 10, 2009 6 AM

I woke up with something warm on my arm. 'What is that?' I asked myself then everything that happened the night before came rushing back. 'Christina, I thought she was going back to Meredith's house last night.' I thought to myself.

"Christina you need to wake up or we're going to be late." I told her as I shook her lightly.

"What! Wait what time is it?!" She shouted, I turned to look at the clock.

"It's 6 AM." I told her.

"WHAT! I have to be in the OR for an 8-hour surgery in a half an hour! Why didn't my alarm go off?" She asked.

"I have no idea but didn't you just get out of a surgery at 3:30 this morning?" I asked her.

"Yeah but this one is an important one, I'm not saying that the other one wasn't important either but this one I can learn something from Teddy." She said as got out of the bed.

"You want to meet up for lunch?" I asked her.

"Maybe and that's if my surgery doesn't run over."

"Come on Christina we haven't spent any time together in more than a week." I said.

"I know but I can't help that. With Teddy scheduling so many surgeries I barley have enough time to eat."

"Do you have any other surgeries scheduled for today?" I asked.

"Not that I know of but you never know what might happen." She said then went into the bathroom to get ready.

Time Skip February 10, 2009 2 PM

I walked into the cafeteria, saw Christina sitting with Meredith. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me in On Call room 6 when you're done." I told her then walked away.

Once I got to the On Call room I laid down on the bed, it must have been awhile because I can't remember falling asleep but the next thing I remember is being woken up to kisses down my neck.

"Mmmm… Hey." I said huskily.

"Hey. I really want to continue this but do you think I could take a little cat nap?" Christina asked.

"Of course. Ill wake you up in about forty-five minutes." I told her, she then cuddled up into my side and in no time she was asleep, not even a few minutes late I felt myself falling asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep but I was woken up again by lips on mine and then those same lips trailing down my face then my neck.

"Mmmm… It's nice to wake up like that." I told her.

"Really? Maybe I'll wake you up like that from now on." She said smirking.

"I'd like that. Now where were we?" I asked her as I flipped her over and threaded my fingers into her hair, I pressed hard against her showing her how much I wanted her. My tongue swept into her mouth, kissing her ferociously. My other hand slipped under her shirt, my fingers scrapping over her erected nipple. I heard her moan out in pleasure… Suddenly I was having flashes of something similar to this but I could tell that in these flashes I was somewhere else with someone else. Christina's hand slipped past the waistband of my scrubs, finding her way beneath my boxer briefs and her fingers curled around my erection. Wrenching my lips from hers, I rugged her shirt over her head, I unfastened her bra in rapid speed, without pausing for a second I lowered my head sucking her hard nipple into my mouth. Christina's hand tightened around my erection almost painfully causing me to suck her nipple even harder, eliciting a deep moan out of her. Christina pulled my head further into her chest but before we could go any further the door to the on call room opened.

"Oh my god." A female voice from the doorway said. I turned to see who it was and saw a face I haven't seen in almost two years and thought that I would never see again. 'Shit! What the Hell is she doing here.' I was brought out of my thought by Christina's voice.

"Umm excuse me but do you mind we are kinda in the middle of something here Intern. Turn around and close the door, better yet make sure that you lock it before you close it." She told the person at the door. After seeing her face at the door, then hearing Christina's voice my erection was gone.

"Dr. Bailey sent me to get you Dr. Yang. Ex-excuse me…" She said then rushed out the door. 'Good thing she remembered to close the door behind her.' I thought to myself.

"Now that she's gone where were we?" Christina asked me.

"Bailey is looking for you. Go to her before she comes to find you and we are caught I a more compromised position then this." I told her as I pulled her hand out of my pants then rolled over and sat up.

"Come on Owen we can just have a quickie." She said rubbing my crotch.

"No go find Bailey I'll see you later." I told her as I got up from the bed and walked out of the room. I made my way down to the boiler room. Once I got there I was caught up in more flashes.

 _~~Flashback~~ ****LEMON****_

 _I stood behind her kissing her neck as she tried to open the door._

 _"If you keep doing that then we won't ever get inside." She told me giggling._

 _"Well then you need to learn how to multi-task." I told her as I started kissing down her neck again. I got to a certain spot just below her ear and sucked causing her to moan._

 _"Mmmm Owen… Do that again." She said huskily._

 _I sucked that same spot again and could tell that it made her weak in the knees. She finally got the door open and lead me to a room that had a king sized bed in it. I turned around and closed the door. I turned back around to face her and what I saw made me harder than I have ever been before. There stood the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, her lips were wonderfully plump, she had a blush that started at her cheeks but I couldn't see how far it went down but I knew that I would be able to see it soon. I walked up to her with purpose and crashed my lips to hers, I felt her respond to me instantly, and pulled her even closer to me. I traced her lips with my tongue, and felt her part them giving me access to her mouth. My tongue swept her mouth, I was memorizing how it felt and thought that I would never get enough of it. I heard her let out a moan as I started sucking on her lower lip, it encouraged me to move from her mouth to her collar bone. I kissed there repeatedly, then began to suck and nip here and there until I was satisfied that there would be a mark there. She threw her head back moaning, but it also gave me better access to her neck. I placed feather light kisses along the skin that was exposed by the dress that she wore. I rubbed my hands up and down her sides and I could feel her shivering at my touch. I played with the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down. As it glided down her body more and more of her skin was exposed._

 _I brought my hands up to cup her round breasts, I ran my thumbs over the light blue lace that covered them. Just standing there I couldn't really explain why my body felt like this but I knew that I couldn't stop. I applied light pressure to the area of lace over her nipples and rubbed them through her bra making April moan into my mouth and arch her back. She pulled away slightly and looked at me in my eyes. I could see that her eyes were glazed over but could see a little fear there._

 _"What's wrong?" I asked her huskily._

 _"I don't know how to tell you this." She said looking down._

 _"What is it April?" I asked her._

 _She mumbled something under her breath._

 _"What was that." I asked her._

 _"I've never been with anyone Owen. I'm a virgin." She told me still not looking at me._

 _"There is nothing wrong with that we will take things slow. Oh and just to let you know I love that I will be the first one to give you that kind of pleasure." I told her as I lifted her chin up so that she would be looking at me._

 _"Really?" She asked._

 _"Yes really. Now where were we?" I asked her._

 _"I think right about here." She said as she rubbed her hands up my chest then slowly pushed my jacket off my shoulders. After she got my jacket off she started to nibble on my ear which made me breath harder and my erection harder. She kissed down the length of my neck, then across my collar bone and then back up to my other ear lobe. April moved back to my lips and pulled herself closer to me. I turned her around so that her back was against my front, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even further into me. As I did so she ground her backside into me causing me to groan, but she also moaned. She turned back around to face me she, her hands traveled down my chest when she got to the hem of my shirt she pulled if up and over my head. Her hands then traveled back down my chest and ended right above the band of my boxers, then she dragged her hands back up to rest on my shoulders. When her hands started to travel back down my body I had to grab her hands because my self-control was beginning to slip. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hold out but I did know that it wasn't going to be that long. I bent down and kissed her again letting all my frustration and want seep into the kiss. I let my hands run along her sides then around to her back to that I could finish unzipping her dress. Once I had the dress fully unzipped and let it drop to the floor, I moved my hands so that they were resting on her round ass I couldn't resist so I gave it a big squeeze causing her to let out a surprised gasp but also a moan of pleasure._

 _I slowly started to guide her towards the bed and laid her down gently. I pulled back and looked into her lust filled eyes. 'I can't believe that I have this amazing woman here in my arms.' I thought to myself. I looked down at her body and saw that she was in nothing but a matching light blue lace bra and boy shorts set. If anything just at the sight, I got even more hard._

 _"Are you sure about this April?" I asked her._

 _The only response that I got from her was a nod._

 _"No April I need you to tell me that this is what you want. I won't be upset if you say no." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled._

 _"This is exactly what I want I couldn't have pictured anything more perfect that this." She told me._

 _"Ok I just wanted to make sure." I told her as I leaned in and gave her another passionate kiss, then I began to suck on her neck again making sure to leave a mark right where her neck and shoulder met. I leaned down and began to kiss her stomach I could tell by the way that she was letting me lead that she did in fact not have any idea about what she should do. I trailed my hands up her body and removed her bra, then I started to rub her nipples until they puckered up. I took one of her nipples into my mouth causing her to gasp out in pleasure. As I had one nipple in my mouth I kept rubbing the other one between my forefinger and thumb. I then switched and did the same with the other nipple. I kissed down her body and slowly removed her boy shorts causing her to tense slightly. I made my way back up her body until I was facing her._

 _"April." I whispered trying to get her attention one I had it I continued to say. "Relax its ok." Once I felt her relax again I kissed her, then began rubbing circles on the inside of her thigh. I could hear her breathing change and moved my hand it and found her clit. I began rubbing it lightly. She began breathing faster and faster, so I added pressure little by little when I felt that she was ready I slid one finger inside of her causing us to groan at the same time. I couldn't believe how wet she was already. After a minute or so she started thrusting her hips against me. I slowly added a figure after a couple of minutes and slowly moved it in and out of her as I built her up to her climax. I knew when she hit it because he breathing was becoming even more irregular, then her whole body tensed, she moaned loud then I could keep her muscles clench around my fingers. After her climax subsided I slowly removed my fingers from inside her then crawled back up her body. I kissed her harder than I have before. I felt her hand move to my pants she started struggling with the button on my pants. I decided that I should help her out a little and unbuttoned them myself then pushed them down my legs leaving my there in just my boxers. I crawled back on the bed with her. I hovered over her and kissed her passionately I felt her snake her hand down into my boxers and began to stoke me, my breathing started to become faster. After a few minutes I pulled her hand away, stood up took my boxers off, went over to my discarded pants pulled out a condom and slid it onto myself. I turned back to the bed and crawled back up to her. I pulled her into me and kissed her again, then began to kiss down her neck. I teased the skin there and felt her begin to relax again._

 _"Are you ready?" I asked her as I positioned myself at her opening._

 _"Yeah." She said smiling._

 _"Tell me if I need to stop." I said and she nodded._

 _I began to push in, causing her to tense up so I teased her opening with the head of my dick she began moaning a few minutes later so I began pushing in again only to pull back out. I kept doing this for a few minutes, then I pushed in and kept pushing until I came to her barrier. I looked at her just to make sure that she actually wanted to do this, when she nodded I pulled all the way back then pushed all the way in and held still even though I didn't want to. I heard her whimpering in pain and saw that she had a few tears sliding down her face. I kissed them away and stayed still waiting for her to adjust. After a few moments she started wiggling her hips causing me to moan._

 _"If you want me to continue being gentle I would stop doing that." I told her._

 _"Oh really?" She asked smirking, and rolled her hips even more dramatically._

 _I couldn't help but growl at her, I bent down and kissed her fiercely the began thrusting in and out of her not really hard but hard she began moaning in abandonment. I wrapped her legs around my waist which made her moan deeply at the new angel. I started thrusting in to faster._

 _"You feel so good… Damn so tight and hot… Fuck I'm not going to last much longer…" I whispered to her I snaked one of my hands in-between us and began to rub her clit. I felt her body tense._

 _"Oh God Owen… I'm so close don't stop… Fuck… Right there… Oh yessss… Yes, yes, yes, yes... Fuck… OWEN!" She chanted then tensed and I felt her muscles spasm around my dick. This caused me to find my own completion, after a few last thrusts I rolled over and pulled her to me, but I didn't pull out of her yet._

 _"That was amazing." I told her breathless._

 _"No that was mind blowing… I cursed, me cursing… Look what you do to me." She said smiling._

 _I gave her another kiss and finally pulled out of her causing both of us to moan. After I pulled out of her I took the condom off and threw it in the trash that was next to the night stand. I then pulled her tightly against me, with her back to my front._

 _"Hi." She said shyly._

 _"Hey. How are you?" I asked concerned._

 _"I am perfect." She said sounding happy._

 _"I'm glad."_

 _I placed a kiss against her neck then said. "Think you'll be up for a few round later?"_

 _"Oh after that performance most defiantly." She said._

 _"Is that right? Well if that's the case then I think we should get some sleep." I told her._

 _"Yepp." She said as she snuggled further into me._

 _I laid there for a few minutes thinking then let sleep take me._

 _~~ END Flashback~~ ****END LEMON****_

'Holy Shit! What the fuck do I do now?' I thought to myself before I walked out of the boiler room and made my way to find April.

April P.O.V February 10, 2009 3:15 PM

I was just entering the cafeteria when Dr. Bailey came up to me.

"Kepner I need you to go find Dr. Yang for me, tell her to come find me." She told me then just walked off before I could even respond.

I didn't know where to look for her so I did the next best thing I found Dr. Meredith Grey.

"Excuse me Dr. Grey but do you happen to know where Dr. Yang is because Dr. Bailey needs her." I told her in a rush.

"Last time I knew she was headed to On Call room 6 though I should warn you. You might not want to interrupt her right now." She told me.

"Thanks for the warning but I would rather interrupt her then be on Dr. Baileys bad side." I told her then walked off to find On Call room 6. Once I got there I had to take a few breaths to calm me down. I knocked a few times but she didn't answer so I assumed that she was asleep. What I saw when I opened the door shocked me so much that I had no filter on my mouth.

"Oh my god." I said when I saw Dr. Yang with her hands down another Dr.'s pants when the other said Dr. turned to face me I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was looking into a face that I hadn't seen in almost two years. 'What the fuck is he doing here?' I asked myself. I was brought back to reality by Dr. Yang's voice.

"Umm excuse me but do you mind we are kinda in the middle of something here Intern. Turn around and close the door, better yet make sure that you lock in before you close it

"Dr. Bailey sent me to get you Dr. Yang. Ex-excuse me…" I told Dr. Yang then rushed out the door I don't even remember closing it behind me. I don't even remember where I was going but the next thing I knew I was running into someone.

"Hey A what's going on with you?" A familiar voice asked, I looked up to see Shelly standing in front of me.

"He's here Shell, he's here and he's with someone." I told her near tears.

"Who sweat heart? Who's here?" She asked.

"The person who this belongs to." I said pulling mine and his wedding rings from under my scrubs.

"You're kidding!" She shouted causing people to look at us.

"No can we find somewhere else to go please?" I asked her.

"Yeah I found the perfect place the other day." She said as she dragged me through the Hospital.

"Shell where are we going?"

"I found a hallway that's pretty hidden the other day and no one would come down here anyway unless they had to do some maintenance." She said as we stopped walking.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes now spill. What the hell is going on?"

"Owen's here in this Hospital and he's with someone Shell. Why does it hurt I haven't seen him in almost two years so why am I hurting?" I asked her.

"We will get to that in a minute but first what do you mean he's here? Like here as in a patient or what?"

"Not a patient he's here as in he's a Doctor here." I told her.

"You're kidding! What did you mean that he is with someone?"

"He's with Dr. Yang or at least that's what I got from the compromising position that I found them in." I told her dejectedly.

"Seriously?! What position would that be?"

"With her hand down his pants. Can we not talk about this anymore? I am feeling very hurt right now and this is making it worse. I'm already going to have to talk about this with him so I don't want to do it twice." I told her.

"Alright honey, but just know that I'm here and you can talk to me about anything. You have to tell him sometime, so don't do your little April thing and avoid it as much as you can, and the reason why you are feeling so hurt is because you have developed feelings for him." She told me smirking.

"Me avoid things never! And yeah right!" I said smiling.

"Alright let's head back before they start wondering where we are." Shelly said.

"Alright."

Time Skip 8:30 PM

I was working in the pit when from behind me I heard

"Well, well, well. Mrs. Dr. Hunt as I live and breathe."

I turned around to see Sargent Nick Andrews.

"Well if it isn't Sergeant Nick Andrews. What are you doing here, and what did I tell you about calling me that?" I asked him.

"Do you prefer Dr. or Mrs. Hunt?" He asked me teasing.

"If you have to call me either call me Dr. Hunt. Now what is it that you are doing here?"

"I brought Danny in because he hasn't been feeling well the last few days. I remembered that you were a Dr. and that Danny really liked you so I brought him here." He told me.

"Well let's go see the little man." I said gesturing for him to show me the way. As we walked towards one of the bay's I could hear little Danny crying.

"No I want my Daddy or Aunt A! Don't touch me I want Daddy or Aunt A!" I could hear him saying so I picked up my speed, when I got to his bay I could see Dr. Karev standing there trying to take Danny's temperature.

"I'll take it from here Dr. Karev if that's ok with you?" I said.

"Aunt A! There you are I have missed you!" Danny said smiling but I could tell that he really didn't feel well.

"Well hey there little man. How ya been?"

"My tummy and head have been hurting." He told me pouting.

I looked over a Dr. Karev still waiting for his answer when I saw him nod I walked up to Danny's bed.

"Is that right? Can you tell me how your tummy feels, and your head?" I asked him as I started to feel his stomach, he started wincing when I went near his right side.

"My tummy hurts on my right side, I also feel sick, my head feels like I ran into a wall." He explained.

"Oh the poor baby. Do you think we could play with this little gadget for a minute?" I asked him as I held up the thermometer.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"Well Danny it tells me if you have a high temperature and if you do that could be what's making your head hurt."

"Ok."

I put the thermometer under his tongue and waited for it to beep once it did, I nearly gasped at the numbers.

"Alright kiddo. I'm gonna take your daddy and Dr. Karev out here with me for a minute ok. Your daddy will be back after I'm done then Dr. Karev will come back with me when I need to. Does that sound ok with you?" I asked him.

"Okay but don't be too long." Danny said looking at Nick.

"I won't squirt I'll be right back."

We walked out of the bay and I pulled Nick to the side, and of course Dr. Karev followed.

"What's going on April, I know that look. I am a trauma surgeon myself you know?" Nick said.

"Do you want it fluffy or do you want it straight?" I asked him.

"As straight as you can be, you know that."

"Fine, from what I can tell Danny has Appendicitis and its pretty bad when I took his temperature at was 102.5. I need to talk to Dr. Bailey, or Dr. Grey and see what they can do because I do know that he needs surgery I just don't know who is going to do it." I told him in all honesty.

"Thanks A. Whichever one of those Dr.'s that does the surgery I want you in there with them." He told me giving me a hug.

"You got it Nick. Now go in there and be with little man. I'll come in and update you when I have more. Also if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"I won't. You know me."

"Yeah I do that's why I said don't hesitate." I told him. Nick turned around and walked back in to Danny's bay. As I turned around I saw Owen walking into the Pit. 'Damn he just had to come here right now didn't he?' I asked myself then I looked at Dr. Karev and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing just never saw an Intern handle a kid like that let alone a kid that they knew. You did good, and don't expect that to come out of my mouth again." He said as he walked to the Nurses station.

I followed him, and asked a Nurse to page both Dr. Bailey and Dr. Meredith Grey. I had begun working on Danny's chart when I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head to the left and saw that Owen was staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him. He started to answer but never got it out because we were interrupted by Nick's panicked voice.

"April!" He shouted.

"What's wrong Nick?" I asked.

"Danny said he is feeling worse, he started crying a few minutes ago and hasn't stopped." He told me.

"Nick take a deep breath, calm down and we'll go see about little man alright." I told him and waited for him to calm down as I did this I deliberately ignored the looks that Owen was sending me.

"Ready?" I asked him once I saw that he was calm.

"Yeah. Hey do you think that Owen could do the surgery? I would feel better with the both of you in there. I know you trust your Dr.'s here but I would rather you two be in there with him. With you two being m..." I stepped on his foot hard stopping his sentence where it was. When sent me a questioning looked I just shook my head.

"Alrighty then let's go see little man. And I don't know you would have to ask him and the other's because that's not my call to make." I told him then realized that we were being followed by Owen.

Once we reached Danny's bay I could hear him crying.

"Hey there little man. How ya doin?" I asked him.

"It hurts Aunt A. Make it stop!" Danny said crying harder.

"Oh my little man, don't you worry we'll fix you right up isn't that right Dr. Hunt?" I said, then turned to Owen and asked so that I could bring him into the conversation.

"Hey Aunt A isn't that..." Before he could finish his sentence I sent him a look that he knew all too well meant be quiet.

"So little man, I hear you are feeling worse. Can you tell me about it?" I asked.

"My tummy is hurting more than it was and it's not going away I feel like im going to be sick." He told me.

"I see, well we are just waiting for Dr. Bailey, and Dr. Grey to get here that way they can make sure that I'm right and then we can get you all fixed up. How does that sound?" I said just as Dr. Bailey, and Dr. Grey walked into the room.

"What do we have here?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"Danny Andrews 7-year-old male, stomach pain, headache, nausea, and a fever of 102.5. I paged you all because I thought Appendicitis and that he needed surgery I wanted you all to double check my work." I told her automatically.

When she started towards Danny I knew that he wasn't going to let her touch him.

"No! I want Aunt A! No, no, no! Daddy! I want Aunt A!" Danny cried.

"Come on little man Dr. Bailey is really nice and she's going to help it go away, but for her to be able to do that you need to let her look at you ok." I told him causing her and Dr. Grey to look at me and I just shrugged at them.

"Fine, but can you and daddy hold my hand?" He asked.

"Anything for you little man." I told him as I grabbed his hand.

After a few minutes of Dr. Bailey looking at him, she stepped back and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Andrews what Dr. Kepner has told you is correct. Your son has Appendicitis and will need surgery." She told him.

"When will you be taking him to surgery?" Nick asked as he sent me a questioning look to which I just shook my head in response.

"Immediately we don't want to risk his appendix rupturing." Dr. Bailey said.

"OK then here's the deal. I know that you all are really good at your jobs and that April here wouldn't trust you all so much if that wasn't the case, but I would feel more comfortable with either Owen doing the surgery or at least both Owen and April being in the room." Nick stated.

"Dr. Hunt can do the surgery and Dr. Kepner can assist him. How does that sound?" Dr. Baley asked.

"Sounds perfect." Nick said then turned back to Danny. "Alright little buddy Dr. Hunt and Aunt A are gonna take you and make you feel better ok?" He told Danny to which he nodded. "Ok then Ill see you in a bit." He to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok let's get you going little man the sooner we get you all set up the sooner you can be back with daddy." I told Danny and then started rolling him out of the exam room and to the elevator.

"So Aunt A when are you going to get things set right?" Danny asked once we were in the elevator. I knew what he was asking about I just didn't know how to go about answering the question in a way that a 7-year old would understand.

"I don't know little man, things just got a whole lot more complicated then they were. I'm not so sure that they can be set right, it might just be more messy to try and fix it then it would be just to let it go." I told him the best way that I knew he would understand.

"There's always a way to fix things Aunt A you just have to try hard." He told me with sad eyes.

"I know but right now I think it would just be best to let things go rather than make things worse." I told him as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"But you don't want to let it go. So don't! Fix it!" He exclaimed, causing the tears that I had been holding back to fall down my face.

"Oh my sweet loving little man. I want to try and fix it but I really think that it's way past the point of trying to be fixed. If I try then I really might end up making things worse not just with the situation but it might break me to the point that I won't be able to be fixed." I told him just as we got to the OR door.

"You never know until you try Aunt A. And daddy and I won't let you break we love you too much." He told me smiling.

"I know little man, I know and I love you too." I told him then gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him with the scrub nurses so they could get him prepped while Owen and I scrubbed in. I walked into the scrub room and started fidgeting with my rings that were hung around my neck and hidden under my scrubs. 'Why now? Why here? Why me of all people?! Knock it off April get your head in the game! You have Danny to think about who is lying in that OR on the table!' I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice I have been waiting over two years to hear but not like this.

"What was all that about and what are you playing with?" Owen asked me as he came into the scrub room.

"Nothing and nothing. Lets get scrubbed in so we can go help that little boy." I told him as I let my necklace go and walked over to the scrub sink and began scrubbing in. Just as I was starting to lather up Owen grabbed both of my upper arms and turned me so that I faced him.

"Come on April. Talk to me!" He exclaimed.

"Not now Dr. Hunt." I said as I struggled to get him to release me. 'What I wouldn't give for him to be holding me like this in a whole different situation. Stop is April! Focus!' I yelled at myself.

"So its Dr. Hunt now?" He asked as he came closer.

"Yes." I said as I tried to back up but I couldn't go anywhere with him holding on to me and pulling me closer.

"Come on, please just talk to me!" He pleaded.

"Not now, after surgery I promise." I told him.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." He said letting me go. I turned back around to face the sink and started over scrubbing in. 'Please give me the strength to make it through this surgery and hopefully avoid the conversation to be held afterwards.' I prayed to myself.

Next Chapter starts just as the surgery is ending.

A/N: I also now have a WordPress account its ggtvdotht2230 . wordpress com


	3. AN

Hey guys. I know its been a long while. Ive been without a computer and my life seemed to just blow up in my face I just got a new laptop so ill try and update more. I changed somethings in Chapter 1 & 2\. I would appreciate it if you all went and took a look at them that way when I upload chapter 3 you all arent confused. Once I get chapter 3 uploded ill take down this A/N and replace it with the new chapter. This A/N will also be in the beginning of chapter 3 that way if people dont see it before I upload the new chapter they will know whats going on. Again I am so sorry!


End file.
